Impetuous
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: My entry for the ABC contest on deviantart. My take on why Casey Jones's mother is never mentioned. Please comment but no trolls.


**A/N My take on why Casey's mother is not around. Based on a headcanon I submitted on tumblr. Casey's mum is based on a character from the mirage comics btw. My entry for the ABC contest on deviantart.**

 **I do not own TMNT**

"NO! WHAT ARE YA DOING YA BLOODY IDIOT!" I yell at the TV screen as one of my pathetic excuses of a team mate hit the puck wide. Can't any of these blasted idiots do anything without me. If I hadn't been kicked of the team then none of this crap woulda happened.

I leant back into my couch as the game continued. But instead I was stuck here in my apartment, forced to watch my team get there sorry buts handed to them. I crushed the empty beer can in my hand. I relished the feel of the cheep plastic shattering like the bone of the 'winger' that I got suspended for.

"Darn pussies the lot of them" I mumbled as one of my team is sent off due to an injury. Ice hockey is the blood sport of a real man. And if you can't take pain like a real man then they can go back to cleaning and cooking like the pansies they are.

I reached lazily to the floor as the claxon signals another goal for the other team. I lifted the can to my lips and lent back to chug the booze down my throat only for it to be empty but for a single drop.

"Crap" I grumble. What it the point in buying a six pack if it's gonna run out within the first half. I was about to get up to get some more from the kitchen when I hear the footsteps of my wife stroll down the hallway.

"Ahhh perfect timing" I cant help but think. My Gabrielle was always there when I needed her.

"Hey Gabby!" I yelled hearing her footsteps stop. "Bring me another can will ya!"

I turned my attention back to the game expecting to hear her footsteps obediently change direction towards the kitchen when after a minute I realised that she hadn't made a sound.

"Didn't ya here me woman! I said go get me my drink!" I shouted. I was growing angrier by the second with every moment that I heard silence.

What the hell is she doing out there that could be more important then fetching me another drink I thought. I dragged myself outa the couch and towards the hallway, cursing my wife for making me miss my game.

"What's the matter with ya?" I said storming into the hall "Have ya suddenly gone retar-"

I stopped in my advances when I noticed the suitcase at her feet. What use could she possibly have for this. I hadn't planned any holidays for us.

"What the bloody hell is this?" I stabbed at the suitcase.

She stared nervously at the floor to scared to meet my blazing eyes. After a painful minute she finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Arnold" Her voice was barerly more than a wisper "I-I'm l-leaving" She stammered eventually.

WHAT!

I took a step back in shock. No, this couldn't be happening. Not my Gabrielle. She couldn't leave me. I'm everything to her. Why would she ever want to leave.

"Don't be a fool" I snapped grabbing her arm causing her to screech like the little minx she is. "You love me!" I cried dragging her towards me. Tears were running down my face that mirrored her own. "AND I LOVE YOU!"

As the words left my mouth I could feel her calming down to see sense and realise that all of this was pointless. The idea of her leaving me was completely ridiculous.

Her muscles laxed and I let go off her arm where my hand had left it a furious red. It suited her.

"There" I said cupping her cheek "Now go fetch me my drink and we will forget about this little show till later"

"No" She spat. She flashed me a look that was filled with more defiance then I'd ever seen er use before combined.

I had no time to react before she rammed her suitcase into my side knocking me to the floor. THAT BITCH I thought wiping blood from my mouth. Through my dazed state I registered her jump over me, suitcase in hand and slam open the apartment door.

"I'm sorry" She said guiltily, pointedly looking at the ground "I just couldn't it any more" She left, slamming the door behind her with an ominous bang.

I lied there numbly in the hallway for what felt like hours waiting for her to come back. I mean she had to come back -she just had to. I am her whole world, without me she would have nobody. She would have no means to live. I was the one who had given her everything. I let her live in my home and had given her my money to spend on food, furniture and whatever make-up and clothes that she would wear just for me.

But most importantly I had given her a family. A husband to love her and take care of her. As well as a baby boy.

I felt a sudden wrenching pain in my chest as my heart shattered into splinters. I let out a primal roar as grief racked though my body. The pain was worst then any hockey injury I had ever had.

"Daddy?" said a small voice behind me. I turned around to see my little boy of three standing in his bedroom doorway. "Why has Mummy gone?"

I opened my mouth to speak when it hit me. The answer was literally right in front of me. Gabrielle never left because of me, I mean why would she. She adored me.

No, she wanted to leave because she couldn't take our son. All the time when he was baby he forced her to stay awake countless nights making her a wreck. The effort of looking after him everyday, making sure he was fed and dressed and healthy and clean. I wasn't surprised that it would have driven her over the edge.

I slowly got to my feet, swaying slightly from my stinging sided and alcohol induced headache. An itching sensation crawled over my body as I became enraged. I stormed over to the quivering form of my son.

'Pathetic' I couldn't help think as he clutched that stupid turtle teddy bear to his chest. My boy was hardly in pre-school but already it was clear that he was destined to remain a slim weed. Nothing at all like his old man. Nah, the boy had his mothers genes alright. Long black hair framed his face that was held back with that ridiculous bandanna that Gabby bought him.

I looked down at his frightened brown eyes that I'd seen on his mother so many times. I felt another knife stab at my heart as I remembered her beautiful eyes. How dare he remind me of her when she left because of him.

"Daddy, why has Mummy gone?" He asked once again.

I snarled yanking him by the neck. He gave out a startled yelp as I threw him against the wall. He crumbled to the floor like the 'winger' I took out to get me fired.

"I'll tell you why ya little brat" I sneered forcing my foot down on his tiny frame feeling the satisfactory crunch of a broken bone. He cried out in pain, writhing beneath me. He feebly tried push off my leg with his flailing hands. I growl, grabbing his slim wrists in my palms crushing them to dust, as I lift him off the floor to my level. The teddy bear drops to the ground, stained red with blood. Blood poured down his forearm like spiders legs as did tears from his eyes sewn shut with angst.

"LOOK AT ME!" I screamed, shaking his limp body. He weekly opened his eyes, his lips trembling in fear.

"You are the reason why your mother left. You and your pathetic wining and needs. She left because you are too week to take care of yourself that it drove her insane. She couldn't bare you any more and left. All of this happened because of you"

His eyes were wide with emotions that travelled further then guilt and sadness could ever do justice. I had no idea what was going on inside his head but I knew that I had avenged the pain that he had made me go through.

I released his hands sending him crashing to the ground. He stayed there, splayed taking huge gulping breaths.

I leaned in close to face making him dig himself into the wall.

"And don't you ever forget that Casey Jones"


End file.
